Viktoria's Story
by angellover512
Summary: Viktoria's POV. after Last Sacrifice. this is my first fanfic, too so please comment!  also its not gonna be too long... I thought of it randomly... so yeah. hope you like it :D and I'm pretty lazy so sorry if you're waiting for an update... o.0
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this series. This is just me writing a fanfic. Just mentioning. all characters (excluding Stephan and the once mentioned Selena) belong to Richelle Mead.

* * *

Every time Viktoria looked at her child, she kept thinking of Rose.

Three years had already passed since she had come to Baia, bringing news of her older brother. She'd lived with her family, bringing stories of her life in America and about Viktoria's brother, Dimitri, whom she loved. Everyone thought she came only to tell them about Dimitri, but after she left, Denis came back to Baia with the true reason she had come to Russia: To kill Dimitri. Even now, the thought of it still troubled Viktoria. Did the heartbroken girl who traveled all the way to Russia truly come here to murder the one she loved? Viktoria could understand the motives, but she would never have the motivation, to travel away from what she had known her whole life to kill the one she loved most. She wished she could go back to the night she left, without a warning, and really talk to her, but she didn't know if she could.

The night Rose left, she had made a deal with Abe Mazur and had Rolan stay away from her. It was her last day in Baia before going back to school, and Rose had ruined it. Viktoria hated her, screamed at her, cursed at her for ruining what could have happened that night. But when she did see Rolan again, she shakily realized Rose was right; he threw her away after one night, to find a different girl to hit on. She still loved him. But she hated him.

But Viktoria could never hate the baby boy who fell asleep so contentedly in her arms. Thankfully, Stephan—she had named him—carried no trace of Rolan's features. In fact, he looked a lot like Paul when he was that age. _Like my brother,_ she thought with a pang. It still hurt her to think about it, so she rocked him ever so slightly in her arms, trying to distract her whirlwind of thoughts.

Sonya had her child too, and the little girl had the sweetest face. She'd named her Selena, and Stephan loved to play with her, but uneasily Viktoria thought of the red ringlets that framed her cherub face. They even seemed like brother and sister, but when she thought of Rolan, she could feel a mix of emotions rumble around in her. Was in jealousy? Was it love? Was it anger? She couldn't tell.

But whenever she thought of Rose, she regretted her last words to her. She didn't know if she would ever see her again. She didn't know if she wanted to.

She pulled on Stephan's jacket, buttoning the large buttons and smoothing his dark hair. She gathered him into her arms, adjusting him so that she'd still have one arm free. School had already ended for her, but she really wanted to go out into the world; Baia was become small and boring, and with the new queen visiting Russia, she was glad to have an excuse to leave the commune. Only a few people were going to Saint Petersburg to see the queen; after all, she'd be under heavy guard, or maybe even disguise, so most people might not even get a glimpse of her. Some of the more informed Moroi who visited Baia had said that she was convinced by her best friend to visit Russia, but she was mainly here for sightseeing and political reasons, and this young queen could work miracles; people might not even realize that she was a Moroi, much less the queen of them, but her guardians could be a dead giveaway. After all, Strigoi hung out in the cities more in Russia.

Nikolai came with her, but she'd broken his heart when he found out she was pregnant. She could see the pain in his eyes, but he tried to remain her friend, talking to her and keeping her company. She appreciated it, but she didn't want pity. She didn't know what she wanted, but his face said that he still loved her more than a friend, but Viktoria was never able to return that.

They took a train into the city. Viktoria didn't say much, but all the others made plans on what to do. Most of them wanted to find the queen, but it would be virtually impossible. Stephan was awake throughout most of the train ride, and she entertained herself with him; talking to him quietly and holding his tiny, soft hands. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

When they arrived, the dhampir and Moroi population in Saint Petersburg was pretty ridiculous. At first, she had scanned the crowd, looking for her race, but she didn't have to; even at nighttime, the place swarmed with people, even more than usual, with dhampirs and Moroi added to the already large human population. She readjusted Stephan, who had fallen asleep again, carefully as he slept soundly in her arms, oblivious to the loud noises around him. The sky was dark, but she could still see the buildings clearly and the beautiful Russian architecture. She remembered her brother again, remembering how he had loved the architecture. Rose had mentioned how much he had missed Russia, but she'd never gone into too much detail.

Viktoria didn't want to stay with the group. Taking Stephan with her, she navigated through the crowds of people, who all chattered endlessly. She could hear other noises too, but all that mattered was the air; it wasn't clean, but it felt new, different. She visited landmarks, churches, all around the city, but none of them really registered in her mind they had before. she just didn't want to be home and longer, trapped with her own betraying emotions as she tried to understand them.

Did she love Rolan? After what he had done to her, she didn't think so, but the ache in her chest contradicted her thoughts. Was the ache from missing him? Viktoria couldn't tell anymore. But she had loved the way he treated her, the way he looked at her, but… it was all an act, just to get to her. She hated him, truly, but at the same time, she felt oddly lonely; like she was missing something, but she didn't know what it was, exactly.

Lost in her thoughts, she strolled past the crowded streets, looking for a place with space. The constant rush of people was suffocating her. The noise, the movement… she needed an empty alley or something. She canned the roads, and she found one, rushing towards it, clutching Stephan closer to her as she walked, but something made her stop before she could rush in.

There were people already here.

And they were fighting Strigoi.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktoria couldn't help but watch, completely entranced. Two figures stood back to back in the midst of Strigoi, their silver stakes glinting in the light as they fought. They were obviously very well trained; they matched the speed of their opponents, their stakes snaking out faster than she could follow into the chests of the Strigoi that they fought against. She could see the discipline in their movement's too; they were probably guardians. She vaguely wondered where their charges were, but all of her attention was focused on the fight.

Viktoria had never even seen a Strigoi before, and here she was now, watching two guardians defeat almost a dozen of them. She felt slightly dizzy as she observed the pale skin, and the red eyes, along with the unnatural speed and strength. Seeing them made her feel slightly nauseous, thinking about what kind of evil could have turned normal people inot monsters that snapped at you neck and killed you off at an impossible speed. Even though she'd been taught about it, she could have never prepared herself for the real thing. She shivered slightly and clutched the sleeping Stephan closer, needing his warmth closer.

The Strigoi definitely outnumbered them, but the pair held their ground well, fighting on par and wounding them. Some of the older, paler Strigoi held back, not wanting to jump in as the two dhampirs slaughtered their underlings. What did they care? The younger Strigoi were just pawns, pawns who had to obey their seniors, pawns who did the manual labor while they didn't have to trouble themselves with two dhampirs. And they would have to share the blood, fresh blood, the blood that pounded through the veins of the two guardians.

But the guardians wouldn't let any of them go. After easily staking the ones that had surrounded them, they attacked the outer circle, separating as the ran up to meet their new opponents. These Strigoi were much fiercer and experienced than the first ones, angling their bodies in a way that made it harder for the dhampirs to stake them properly. Viktoria watched as the shorter one- the female, she reasoned- shoved her opponent against the alley wall, driving her stake through the heart. She jerked out the sharp weapon without a moment's hesitation and rounded on the next one, slashing through his clothes and causing him agony as the charmed metal came in contact with his flesh. She spun around to face another one creeping up on her, kicking out his legs before rounding on the wounded one and piercing his heart.

The other guardian was even fiercer than the female, moving swiftly and taking down one quickly without hesitation. He slammed the next one into the one who had crept up on his partner, catching them both off guard and allowing the guardian to stake the first one while his partner took out the other. The fallen Strigoi lay unnaturally still and even more pale than usual, and Viktoria could bring herself to look at them. They had all been people at one time or another, but they had to be killed. It was the right thing to do, she had been taught, but it still shocked her. Even if she'd heard of death, it still bothered her to see it. It was so sudden, so shocking, and it was a force she could never fight, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the violent battle.

Suddenly, the female cried out. One of the Strigoi had emerged from the shadows without their noticing, and he'd grasped her neck in his hands. Viktoria suddenly felt herself go cold all over; he was going to break her neck. She could see it in his stance, in his expression, which was filled with malice. But before he could do anything, he stopped, and Viktoria saw why; protruding from his chest was the tip of a silver stake. Her companion had staked him right through the back.

Impossible. Only milliseconds before, the girl was only seconds away from death. And now, the attacker lay dead at her feet.

And the whole thing had taken under ten minutes.

No more Strigoi sprang at them as they leaned against the walls, catching their breath. The male spoke first.

"Are there any more?" English. Viktoria could hear a faint Russian accent.

"No." She responded with a very American accent, and she sounded absolutely certain. The female kicked the one who had grabbed her with disgust. "Nathan." The name was filled with disgust and hatred, and she kicked him over again. "Dead at last."

Those voices. Even as they tried to catch their breath, Viktoria recognized them from somewhere. But her mind was still wound up on the edge from what she had just seen, and she couldn't comprehend what had happened.

She could hear a slight smile in the males voice when he spoke again. "Inna will be sad," he remarked.

The female snorted. "If she's still human, she's lucked out. She won't see him for quite a while."

He surveyed the scene around him as he walked across the small alley to stand next to her. "We need to contact the Alchemists. we shouldn't just leave the bodies laying around here."

She snorted. "I would have done that the first time I came here. Boy, Sydney was pissed when she found me."

The male let out a small chuckle, which broke off abruptly. "You're bleeding." Viktoria saw him touch her forehead delicately.

She touched her head and shrugged. "I'm alive. Besides, Lissa can just heal this for me."

"Is she still okay?"

The female nodded. "Christian and their guardians are with her. She sightsee to her heart's content."

"That's good."

"I know."

The sat next to each other, leaning against the wall without really saying anything. It was like they drew strength from each other's presence, not needing to talk at all. The moon, which was hidden by clouds previously, was finally revealed by the clouds, letting a little more light in the dark alley. The girl looked upwards and grasped his hand gently. "The moon is really beautiful today."

"It is," he agreed, and the fell silent again. Viktoria didn't need to look to know that he had kissed her. Her chest ached.

After another moment or so, she felt Stephan stir slightly in her arms, bringing her back to reality. The rest of her group would be wondering what happened. But before she could take a step, he started crying.

The female snapped around immediately, But Viktoria was already gone, clutching her child and rocking him gently as she hurried away from the alley.

Thoughts whirled around in Viktoria's mind as she merged back into the population. Earlier when the moon came out, she was able to see the girl. When she turned to face her, VIktoria could make out the details of her face. And out of all the people she could have found there, she was one of the last people she wanted to find her.

Because even after three years, she could still recognized the face and the voice of Rose Hathaway.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no," Viktoria murmured, holding Stephan closer.

She'd pulled up her hood over her head so that it'd cover most of her face, but he till moved around constantly. Every now and then she'd hear a trace of Rose's voice in the mixture of people, but it was whisked away with the wind as she kept walking. SHe patrolled the streets aimlessly, not wanting to go anywhere. She just wanted to stay away from Rose.

Apart from the shock of seeing the face she least wanted to, something else was troubling her. _That man,_ she thought. _His face._

_He. Looks. Just. Like. My. Brother._

She had only seen a glance, but she recognized the voice, the stature, everything. Her senses told her this wa her older brother. Yet her common sense pulled her back from believing that.

_My. Brother. Is. Dead._

Viktoria topped walking and took a deep breath.

When she had met Rose, it was pretty obvious how heartbroken she was, and how deeply in love she was. She came to Baia herself to tell them that Dimitri had died. Yet something else bothered her. When she came, she never flat out stated that he was dead. Instead, she claimed that he was Strigoi.

Viktoria started walking again. _That can't be my brother,_ she chastised herself. _My brother is gone. He's not coming back. No way._

The only explanation she could think of was that Rose had found a replacement for her lost lover. That had to be it. despite this answer, Viktoria couldn't help but feel a twinge of betrayal, that the girl had decided to move on, replacing the original with a copy.

There was no way Viktoria could face her now. No way.

"Rose!"

Viktoria stopped dead in her tracks, cursing silently. It wasn't her own voice that had called out; it was Nikolai's. Just her luck. Quietly, she blended in a bit far away, but still close enough to her the conversation. She dared to peek from under her hood.

Rose had stopped in her tracks, surprised. She was alone. "Nikolai? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same." He stepped behind her and peered at her neck, which was exposed from the ponytail she'd pulled her hair up in. "So you're promised at last, huh?"

"I've been promised for a while. But I'm not here for hunting, I'm here for my job."

"Job?"

"I'm guarding someone, but it's my time off." She peered around. "What _are _you doing here?"

"I'm here with friends. There's a big commotion about the queen coming to visit, so I'm here to waste time and get a glimpse if I can."

Rose snorted. "They'll never find her," She murmured, almost to herself. "Are you the only one here?"

"No, there's a whole group of us from Baia. We've pretty much spread out, though. Some of them are rather ardent about finding the queen, so they're staking out places with a camera, like a papparazzi. Viktoria came too, but I haven't really seen her."

Rose snapped her head around to look at him. "Viktoria?"

Viktoria cursed. N_ot good, not good, not good._ She turned away and started walking again, but Stephan, who had fallen asleep again for the thousandth time, woke up with the sudden movement and started crying. She prayed silently to herself as she rocked him gently in her arms, _please, please, don't notice me. Don't notice me._

A hand suddenly came down on her shoulder. Instinctively, she whirled around and found herself staring into Rose's dark eyes.


End file.
